


Last Chance for … What?

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-14
Updated: 2007-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last evening on earth before John and Rodney go to Atlantis…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Chance for … What?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Grundlegende Veränderungen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998037) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares)
  * A translation of [Grundlegende Veränderungen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998037) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Many, many thanks to my beta Cimmie! All remaining mistakes are mine.

Last chances are safe – by definition. There is nothing to follow, no recriminations, no reproaches, and no bad jokes. Nothing. A neat cut. And that was why Daniel arranged this get together two days before the expedition to Atlantis left, the last free evening for its members.

Everything was ready, packed, stacked away in the corridors of the SGC and hindering normal circulation. It looked like an exodus. Hopefully, to a promised land. The worst confusion was over, there were only small tasks to attend to left; the rest was forced patience and nervous anticipation.

The personnel for the Atlantis mission had been in the mountain for the last four months rather regularly, and working relationships had become more, friendships had been forged.

As it was the case with Major John Sheppard and Doctor Rodney McKay.

O’Neill would have never believed it, but the horrible scientist could be fun if accompanied by Sheppard. Like today. They had had a barbecue in Jack’s garden with a lot of laughter and cold beer and now the four of them were sitting in front of the lit fire in Jack’s sitting room, sipping on an excellent, very old whiskey – because you never knew when you would get the next one. They were talking about the upcoming mission, complaining about some members of the team, Kavanagh in particular, and – in Rodney’s case – talking non-stop.

“I’m sure you posted him on this mission to get rid of him!” he accused Jack for the third time.

“Some people say the same is true for you,” Jack deadpanned.

John grinned. When Rodney spluttered indignantly, he kissed his lips to appease the irascible scientist.

This had been the greatest surprise, even more than the fact that Rodney could be tactful now and then, where Sheppard was concerned. They had found out rather accidentally that all four of them constantly violated the `Don’t ask, Don’t tell´ policy. From then on they increased the amount of time they hung out together as it was a very nice change not to have to weigh every word, not to pay attention to every gesture. 

It was liberating and relaxing. Daniel leaned his back against Jack’s side and half-heartedly started to defend Rodney. “I think there are more people glad to get rid of Kavanagh than of Rodney,” he offered.

“Thank you so much for the vote of confidence!” Rodney quipped.

Daniel was grateful for this opening and caressing Jack’s thigh he answered, “Oh, don’t deceive yourself, Rodney. I trust you. Very much.”

“Uh... thank you, I think?” replied Rodney awkwardly.

Daniel took another sip of his whiskey, then he added deliberately, “I trust you with my ass.”

Rodney choked on his drink and coughed miserably. It had been true that he had been ogling Daniel’s ass before it dawned on him that said ass belonged to the General. And before Major Sheppard had got rather jealous about this ogling, had taken his heart in his hands, and spoken to Rodney. So it was a mean move to bring back these memories.

John and Jack grinned – it had been fun in the last weeks to see these two together, they were bickering constantly. Both were able to talk a thousand miles a minute and to dedicate their concentration entirely on a problem, although Rodney always complained that Daniel was no scientist in the right sense of the word. But he had to admit that for someone from the `hubba-bubba´ sciences Daniel was a rather bright mind. What a shame he didn’t put his intellect to a worthier cause.

Rodney recovered quickly and he snapped sarcastically, “Thank God, or whomever you pray to, that your precious ass is now safe from me. A whole galaxy will be keeping us apart.”

Daniel took a deep breath. “There’s still tonight.”

“Yeah, good one! With Major `Jealous´ watching my back and General `Don’t touch the archaeologist if you want to live´ watching yours,” Rodney sputtered.

The whole atmosphere in the room changed, when Jack shouted, “Daniel!” and turned him around so he could make eye contact with him. “That... that... was only a... fantasy.” His hands caressed Daniel’s arms, gliding higher. He cupped Daniel’s chin with one hand. “You don’t have to offer...”

“What?” Rodney looked frantically from Jack to Daniel then to John.

“I think, they have plans for this evening involving you and Daniel’s ass,” John drawled.

“What?” Rodney repeated, his voice somersaulted, and he was momentarily at a loss to form coherent sentences.

“Jack?” John addressed himself to the General. These two had found out that they had more in common than they had thought possible during that first flight from McMurdo to the Ancient Outpost in Antarctica. Big cars, fast aeroplanes and technically advanced helicopters only being the tip of the iceberg. “Care to explain?”

“That’s a conversation Daniel and I had a few weeks ago. You know the usual `what would you do if anything was possible?´ tomfoolery.”

Rodney interrupted, “You could have said anything and you...you... voted for... me with Daniel?” Rodney was absolutely dumbfounded.

“Only answers involving sex were allowed,” Daniel clarified, grinning mischievously.

“You wanna watch?” Sheppard asked Jack before Rodney could speak again. His guarded look didn’t give away what he was thinking.

“Hey! It was a game! I never thought that Daniel would take it at face value.” Jack pulled Daniel closer to himself and kneaded the muscles of his biceps.

“But... but the thought excites you?” Sheppard asked and visibly gulped.

“Oh no!” Rodney burst out. “Not you, too! Don’t tell me I’m surrounded by voyeurs!” He fixated John rather accusingly.

The Major made a face and apologetically shrugged his shoulders.

“Holy shit!” Rodney glanced from one man to the other and asked himself if he was the only sane person in the room. “If - and I say `if ´and not `when´ - we have this... this type of sex, how can we continue to work together? Nobody can expect me to keep cool around...”

“Rodney, in two days we’re a galaxy away”, John reminded him.

Daniel nodded. Jack smirked.

“Oh.”

The thought was really tempting. And it hung in the room, teasing them, luring them. Sex with no strings, fantasies with no regrets.

But Rodney was a very modest man. Partly due to insecurities about his body, partly due to his upbringing by two uptight parents. He wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to get naked in front of everybody, even if he would get to have Daniel’s ass – a fantasy of his.

Daniel took the reins again. “Okay, let’s talk about it. I’m up for it, obviously, or I wouldn’t have proposed it. I’m fine with you,” he gave John a smile, “and you,” he gave Jack a quick kiss on his lips, “watching me, watching us.”

Daniel meant every word he said. He would never betray Jack; never start something that would require secrecy and lies. But with this he was okay. He would have also volunteered to have sex with John, if it was what Jack wanted. But he preferred Rodney – as outrageous as it sounded – they had more in common.

He turned to Rodney. “So, what’s about you? Tempted by my ass?”

You didn’t need to be a mind-reader to know that Rodney was very tempted. His eyes raked continuously over Daniel’s body and he seemed to like what he was seeing. His pupils were dilated and he was breathing faster than usual.

John gave him another minute to think about it and then, as a further nudge to get Rodney to say `yes,´ he said, “Uhm... I like the idea.”

“Me, too.” That was Jack. He wanted to know if Daniel was doing this only to fulfil his fantasy or if he genuinely liked the idea. Difficult to tell. Daniel’s eyes were sparkling, but Daniel could go ballistic over the weirdest kind of things. Jack hoped that this was ranging in another league than dead, mummified dogs in a burial chamber.

Now all eyes were on Rodney. Wow, the voting so far was unanimous. But...

“Rodney, if you don’t want to, no problem,” Daniel reassured him. He leaned forward and patted his knee. “We won’t think less of you.” 

“Don’t try to get me stubborn and saying yes only to prove you wrong!” Rodney warned and earned a big snort from Jack.

“That’s the way to treat you? Reminds me of a certain archaeologist.”

Daniel laughed. “Jack! Don’t spill all my secrets!”

“After tomorrow it doesn’t matter if they know your soft underbelly,” Jack teased and rubbed small circles on Daniel’s stomach.

“Okay!” Rodney spoke rather loudly; Jack’s words having convinced him. “We’ll do it. It’s perhaps the only chance I’ll have in my life to have a foursome. I shouldn’t miss it.” He got up resolutely. “Where’s the bedroom?”

“He’s always like that?” Jack asked his lover incredulously.

“`He´ is in the room and you could ask him directly,” Rodney complained.

“He is,” Daniel answered not paying attention to Rodney, who snorted.

“It’s not bad to a have a man who knows what he wants in the bedroom,” John added. “In fact, when you...”

“Too much information, John!” Rodney interrupted the Major hastily and pushed him in the general direction of the bedroom where Daniel and Jack were heading.

There was an awkward moment when the four men were standing around the bed, but Daniel addressed himself to John and Jack and asked, “Do you want to sit with us on the bed, or do you want to sit in two chairs at the foot of the bed?”

Jack exchanged a look with John, and when he proposed hesitantly, “We’ll lean against the headboard?” John nodded vigorously.

“But we don’t need so much light,” Rodney remarked and went in search of the switch. As nobody protested, he dimmed the light to a seductive semi-darkness. Much better. He started undressing.

“What?” He asked when three pairs of eyes regarded him with fond amusement. “You don’t want to have sex with your clothes on, or do you?” Afraid he had committed a social faux-pas he wasn’t aware of, he looked around.

“No.” Daniel shook his head. “But we don’t want to rush it either. Why don’t you come here so I can help you undress?”

“I need no... Okay. Fine. Go ahead.” Rodney stood before Daniel and spread his arms.

Jack and John took their shoes off and sat down on the bed. Jack was very well aware, that this was for him. Staged by Daniel for his pleasure. He felt a crushing wave of love race through his body. He was such a lucky bastard! And God have mercy on Rodney if he made Daniel miserable!

But in this moment it seemed that Rodney felt more miserable in his skin than Daniel. The archaeologist was unbuttoning Rodney’s shirt and with each button Rodney got more restless.

But Daniel’s social skills were fine-tuned and so he asked the scientist, after he had pushed the shirt down his shoulders and arms, “Do you want to continue with my clothes?”

Rodney was very grateful and gave himself wholeheartedly to the task. What a wonderful feeling, to reveal more and more of Daniel’s smooth skin! What a turn on, to be in such close proximity to Daniel’s hardening dick. After opening the zipper of the pants, he had to touch him for a few seconds, before he resumed his task. He freed Daniel of his socks and his pants and returned once more to the briefs that were barely covering Daniel’s growing hardness. The tip of his shaft was already peaking over the waistband and Rodney licked his lips.

He wasn’t the only one mesmerized by this sight. The other two men also hadn’t missed one second and now John was re-arranging his jeans and Jack palmed his dick through the thick fabric of his trousers.

Daniel knew he was on display – and it gave him a kick. They were all waiting for him to get naked, couldn’t turn their eyes away from his body. He subtly pressed his hips forward until Rodney got the message.

With a little moan, Rodney freed Daniel’s erection from the last remains of his clothes and laid his hand over the hard and hot erection. He moved his fingers tentatively up and down but when Daniel tensed his ass muscles and brought his groin closer to Rodney’s hand his grip got firmer.

Rodney had to be absolutely sure and so he asked, “It’s you on the bottom, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Then turn around.” Rodney’s voice was gentle but firm.

Daniel took a deep breath then followed the command. He presented his naked ass to Rodney and threw a quick glance in Jack’s direction. When Jack gave him an amused smirk, John was suddenly sure that Jack had to fight harder for compliance than Rodney had. Interesting! And still Daniel had arranged this evening for Jack. Very interesting!

Rodney’s hands glided over Daniel’s back, following the broad muscles left and right of the spine. Before he had found John, this had been his favourite jerk-off fantasy in the minutes before falling asleep. And Daniel’s body was every bit as gorgeous as he had imagined it. Broad shoulders, narrow hips, long legs and to make this perfection human – a cute little tummy. Very little in fact, not like the spare tyre he was walking around with. Daniel’s body was in peak condition thanks to running away from megalomaniac system lords. Well, who knew what kind of enemy awaited them in the other galaxy? Resolutely, Rodney pushed his thoughts aside and concentrated once more on Daniel.

“Bend forward a bit and rest your hands on the bed.”

Daniel turned his head. “Get out of your clothes first.”

“Why?” Rodney asked with genuine interest. John loved it when Rodney was still fully clothed when he fucked him.

Daniel grinned. “Showtime for everybody, not only for me.”

They exchanged a look, then Rodney conceded and tore at the zipper of his jeans. At the speed of light he kicked away his shoes, hopped around on one leg while trying to pull off his socks and then his jeans. Soon he was naked and asked sarcastically, “Satisfied?”

“I like what I see,” Daniel answered, making Rodney blush with his direct and obvious look at his semi-erect penis. “I’m going to assume the position now,” he announced laughingly, turning around and presenting his backside again to Rodney.

“You have a foul mouth, Doctor Jackson,” Rodney replied but his mouth was curled into a lopsided grin.

“Spread’em.” He slapped his hand tenderly between the insides of Daniel’s thighs.

But instead of complaining or resisting – as Rodney had expected – Daniel looked in Jack’s direction, complied and wriggled his ass invitingly.

Jack groaned and opened the zipper of his pants. Daniel was a tease and he had them all wrapped around his finger. He was now absolutely sure that nothing would be happening tonight that Daniel wasn’t comfortable with.

“We should get rid of our pants,” John, whose jeans were way too tight for comfort, suggested. Seeing Rodney naked always had this effect on him.

Jack agreed immediately. While getting resettled on the bed, he rearranged the pillows and stumbled across the lube. He took the tube and kicked it on the sheets in Daniel’s direction. It knocked against his knuckles and for one second Daniel looked pensive. Then he picked up the lube, gave it to Rodney and told Jack, “There are condoms in the second drawer.”

“We don’t have...”

“I bought some,” Daniel explained. 

Jack sighed. “You’re killing me here. You know?” But he started searching the second drawer and in a minute was holding up the packet. He tossed it to Rodney who caught it by reflex.

John hoped that this was the last interruption. Playfulness was nice and good but he was eagerly waiting for some action.

He didn’t have long to wait before Rodney began caressing Daniel’s backside in earnest. Long strokes followed by a quick gliding of his fingers through Daniel’s cleft. Low moaning accompanied his movements and when some minutes later he pushed Daniel forward on his knees, he went willingly. Daniel crawled on the bed and Rodney followed him. They were both looking once again at their lovers and when they were sure they had their undivided attention, Rodney began preparing Daniel.

Daniel was flushed, his lips slightly parted and his dick and his balls were hanging heavily between his legs. Jack’s hand twitched to touch them, to feel the weight of them in his hands and to drive Daniel wild with all the right touches only he knew because he had had the big, fat chance to learn Daniel’s predilections during the last years.

Daniel had never been in a situation like this before, but it was… sort of fun. He was aware that there was one part of his brain that concentrated on Rodney’s actions, followed the careful fingers, and savoured the slow preparation. But there was also that part of his brain which knew this was for Jack. Therefore he always made sure that Jack had a good look, turning a bit around to not only present his ass to Rodney but also to Jack.

Jack was overwhelmed. Of course he had told Daniel about this fantasy but he had never thought that it would or could become true. To see now his lover on all fours, mere inches away from him, fingerfucked by another man – was fantastic and a bit frightening. There was an element of jealousy he couldn’t shake and he told himself constantly that he could stop this any time.

John was even less prepared for the scene. Okay, he had admitted at having voyeuristic tendencies but that had been a very spontaneous decision. Now he had to find out that `Major Jealous´ was an appropriate title where Rodney was concerned. Because there was this voice in his head telling him that Rodney was his and his alone.

Amazingly, Rodney was the most pragmatic about the event. O’Neill visibly got off on watching them, John had told him he would love to watch him fuck another man and Daniel had offered. Everything neatly covered. Plus he got to fulfil a fantasy of his own and finally got to know what it was like to make love to Daniel, feel Daniel’s wonderfully responsive body under his hands. In his view it couldn’t get any better. When he was sure that Daniel was relaxed enough, he slowly but steadily pushed into the body before him. Yeah! Wonderful! Tight and warm and welcoming and Daniel was even rocking slightly forwards and backwards on his dick. What a way to say good-bye to Earth!

When he first saw how Daniel accomodated another man in his body, Jack was torn between spontaneous combustion and fervently wishing it was him who was doing the fucking, even if it meant giving up this spectacular view.

Daniel, attentive to Jack’s state of mind, saw the rapidly changing emotions play over Jack’s face. He could guess what types of thoughts were racing through Jack’s head; the same that suddenly made him ask himself if it was always a good idea to make a fantasy reality. Perhaps it would be easier for everybody if the action wasn’t so single-sided?

“Please, Jack, touch John. And John, would you mind?”

Dutifully, they both grabbed the dick of the other man – but after a moment, John had enough. It didn’t work. Jack was a great friend, a wonderful host, a funny and pleasant person to talk to - but his mind was only tuned on Rodney. With a deep growl he let got of Jack, crawled over the mattress until he reached Rodney and kissed him. Kissed him with all his pent up passion, frustration, and excitement and whispered, “Please, Rodney, touch me!”

Rodney groaned, torn between John’s pleading and the attention Daniel needed. But John grabbed his hand, put it on his hard dick and Rodney congratulated himself once more that he was ambidextrous and intelligent enough for multitasking. Devouring John’s mouth he mumbled, “Oh, yes.”

Jack agreed with John’s solution to the problem. Cupping Daniel’s chin, gliding his hands over Daniel’s neck and back, kissing his eyelids and feeling Daniel’s breathing speed up, this is the way it should be. “You look great,” he whispered into Daniel’s ear and Daniel moaned.

Daniel was elated. Yes, this was better. When Rodney hit his prostate, Jack’s kisses caught his little groans and swallowed them. Jack’s fingers on his nipples shot burning hot waves of tingling through his body, filling him with longing and a sense of debauchery. This was pure sex and thanks to Jack so much more. It was lovemaking of the unusual kind but so good. His hand caressed Jack everywhere he could touch him and finally settled on his dick, pampering him with long, knowing strokes. Daniel felt Jack’s hands everywhere on his body and when they reached the strip of skin where Rodney’s dick was disappearing into him, he whimpered loudly and unashamedly.

Rodney squeaked when he suddenly felt fingers brushing his dick. He had been sidetracked by John’s kiss, the other part of his brain savouring the smooth glide of his dick in Daniel and his increasing urgency to finally come. He opened his eyes to see Jack’s hand fingering Daniel’s pucker and consequently also his dick. That was too much for him. He bit on John’s lower lip, squeezed him firmly, pushed into Daniel with three, four hard and fast thrusts and came. For a few seconds he was frozen in time and movement, feeling nothing but velvety darkness and toe-curling sizzling running through his body; then he let go of John’s mouth, but not his dick, and slumped slightly forward on Daniel’s back.

Rodney’s orgasm triggered a chain-reaction and the air was filled with moaning and panting, hectic movements, and low curses. John was humping into his hand, Daniel spurting over the sheets and calling loudly “Jack” while Jack pumped into Daniel’s hand.

For a second Rodney felt ridiculous but then he had to laugh inwardly. Watching other people having sex was always slightly embarrassing. But these were his friends who genuinely felt all those moans and whimpers and there was nothing artificial about it. And it only lasted a few seconds, then their movements slowed down, John draped himself over his shoulder and Jack let himself fall back on the bed, dragging Daniel with him, which rather abruptly disconnected them.

“Dammit, Daniel. You and your games,” Jack whispered lazily into Daniel’s ear and stroked Daniel’s ass languidly.

Daniel opened the last buttons on Jack’s shirt and leaned his head onto Jack’s chest.

“It was your idea.” He kissed the nipple that was nearest to his lips.

John and Rodney thudded onto the mattress besides them.

“It was a great idea,” John assured Jack with a sluggish smile.

Truthful as ever Rodney added, “But I’m happy this is a one-off, as much fun as it was, I prefer John for my own pleasure.”

“Yeah. And I feel the same,” Jack assured him.

“I’m so pleased you two will be together out there,” Daniel stated and tapped Rodney’s arm affectionately.

“Me, too. For you. As long as you don’t forget to watch out for our asses while doing it like rabbits,” Rodney remarked.

“I’ll hold him in line,” Jack promised and kissed away Daniel’s protest.

Rodney wasn’t too sure about who was holding whom…

 

 

 

 

\---------THE END--------

 

 

 

 

©Antares, July 2007

 


End file.
